


Mandatory Coffee Shop AU

by MissKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty/pseuds/MissKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barista Sam has his way with coffee addict Samandriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandatory Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr by butwhatifidontwantto

Like clockwork, Samandriel arrived at precisely 2:35 p.m. just like every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Just like every day, he ordered his venti iced Americano. He took it to the corner table and perched there.

The shop started to clear out after twenty or so minutes. Sam had been working up the courage for the entire semester and he was finally going to make his move. With rag in hand, Sam half-heartedly wiped tables and waited for Samandriel's furious typing to slow down. He moved to the table right next to Samandriel. "Working hard?" he asked lamely. Months and months of mustering the balls to approach the cute stranger and he hadn't thought of a pick up line.

Samandriel's bright eyes flickered up, landing on Sam's chest because he'd been expecting an average sized person. His cheeks turned pink and he looked up into Sam's eyes. "Yeah...a lot of papers due."

Sam smiled, trying his best to look attractive but Samandriel's eyes were already back on Sam's muscular chest. Sam pretended to scrub a stuck on spot as an excuse to flex a bit. "You come in here a lot," he observed.

Samandriel blushed even more and picked up his empty cup. "Well, this shop has a barista that makes the best coffee on campus," he said.

"Do you just survive on coffee or do you eat real food?" Sam asked.

"It's just me and leftover takeout tonight," Samandriel said with a shrug.

Sam shook his head. "No, that won't do. Have you been to Big Benny's Diner?"

Samandriel softly replied, "No."

"Well, you have to go," Sam said. "It's not an option. That place is legendary around here. Best pie you'll ever have."

"That does sound good," Samandriel said. "Where is it?"

Sam put a hand on Samandriel's shoulder. "Oh, you can't go alone your first time. You need a pro to tell you what the best stuff to order is. I get off at five. I'll take you. You'll never forget your first time."

Samandriel's blush spread up to his ears and down his chest. "O-Oh! I-I..."

"Meet here at five then?" Sam asked.

Samandriel, having appeared to lose the ability to speak, simply nodded.

***

Samandriel was once again red in the face, but this time it was from laughter.

"So my brother has had at least six slices of pie at this point and the owner comes out and says, 'Brother, all you can eat is not a challenge.' Well, Dean looks the guy straight in the eye and says, 'I'll have another slice of apple.' And that is how my brother was banned from All You Can Eat Tuesday."

Samandriel gasped for breath. "That sounds like my brother, Castiel. If he had a burger here I don't think he'd ever leave."

Sam smiled and looked at the empty plates in front of them. "I'm glad you liked it."

Samandriel nodded. "Yeah, it was just what I needed. I have a boring documentary to watch tonight."

Sam shook his head. "Well, with all that coffee you drink, you should be able to stay awake."

Samandriel shrugged. "It might be better if someone watched with me."

Sam pounced on the opportunity. "We can watch it at my place. I'm kind of a nerd. Boring documentaries are my idea of a good time."

They made it back to Sam's apartment and Sam pulled up the documentary on Netflix. Samandriel sat down on the couch, much closer to Sam than necessary. His small hand traced patterns on Sam's thick thigh. When Sam turned to look, Samandriel was already looking at him.

That was all it took. Their lips met in a sloppy, wet kiss, teeth grazing. Sam put one arm around Samandriel and pulled him into his lap. Samandriel started grinding on Sam's lap like he got paid to do it. Sam grabbed desperately at the buttons on Samandriel's shirt. A few of them just popped off.

Sam put his hands on Samandriel's soft, round ass and lifted him up so that he had access to flushed skin. He kissed and licked down the sharp planes of Samandriel's collarbones down to hard pink nipples. Sam squeezed Samandriel's ass again and gave it a soft slap. The sound Samandriel made was sinful.

Sam wasted no time. He laid Samandriel on the couch and stripped off his own shirt. He moved quickly to kiss and bite and mark up Samandriel's chest and soft little belly. Sam licked every freckle.

His fingers plunged into Samandriel's mouth and after a second Samandriel started to suck. Sam used his slick fingers to rub and pinch Samandriel's nipples. It had to be a bit painful but Samandriel was loudly moaning for more.

Sam tore the zipper of Samandriel's pants open and pulled them down to mid-thigh. There was a wet spot of pre-cum there already and Sam licked and sucked lightly over it. Samandriel's hips were rocking like crazy so Sam used one hand to pin them down and the other to pull away Samandriel's white cotton briefs.

Sam put his hands under Samandriel's ass and tilted his hips up. He licked lightly twice over Samandriel's hole before really going for it. Samandriel moaned and sobbed and laughed all at once. Sam could have done it for hours.

Samandriel wiggled his way free and tumbled off the couch. He quickly got on his knees and nuzzled at Sam's thigh. "Let me taste you," he said, his voice low and rough.

Sam gripped the boy's chin. "You want my cock in your mouth?"

Samandriel tried to nod but couldn't. "Yes," he panted. "Please."

Sam undid his jeans and pushed his pants and boxers down at the same time. He gripped the back of Samandriel's head and drew him forward. Samandriel's eyes were huge and his mouth gaped open. Sam always loved his partners' initial reaction to his size.

Samandriel leaned forward and licked around the head. He looked up at Sam as he engulfed the first few inches. Sam clenched his jaw. He bobbed his head up and down just slightly before popping off. "You won't break me," Samandriel whispered.

Sam grabbed a handful of Samandriel's hair and guided him, careful not to make Samandriel gag or anything like that. Samandriel could only take about half but he did it with such enthusiasm that Sam didn't even care.

He couldn't wait much longer. He pulled Samandriel into his lap and rutted up between his round ass cheeks. Sam gripped them, making it tight, as he came onto Samandriel's back. The way Samandriel moaned it was as if he was the one that had come.

Sam spun him around and put Samandriel in his lap. He had Samandriel masturbate while he played with his nipples and admired the marks he'd left. Samandriel sighed softly as he came. It was the only sound he could make. He was sated and worn out.

They were silent for a long while. Finally, Sam said, "Looks like you missed your documentary."

Samandriel shrugged and roughly whispered, "I didn't really have to watch it." There was a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Well, looks like you won't mind if I keep you up all night," Sam said.

**Author's Note:**

> To request a fic, send an ask to movemountains-workamiracle


End file.
